Sir
by CO-DP 'AC
Summary: Secondary students planning to win their chances of being in a Band school, but there are changes between the B4 members and the whole society. Two educator teaches the rights to change their personality by enforcing them what will likely happen. Many new experience comes right after the other, and one person joins to have a story and connection.
1. Chapter 1

Sir

Author's Note: Sorry, it isn't really about Sirs. But you might understand that there are genres from this story. This is my ninth story. So please read this. I don't know how much chapters I would take. So please also review. This story is mixed up ages, and not families. The Puffs doesn't know each other until then became friends. The Ruffs too, same as the Puffs. Sorry about this mixing up.

Chapter 1

Bell rang for secondary HS. (A/N: I know that MS is also Secondary. But HS also have Secondary) It rang from the time of 7:30 A.M. The teenagers were in the parking lot. The girls piled up with their packages. Three teachers came, they are Principal, Sensei Lu, and Scientist Brick. The three all came to the boys and girls' line.

"Ok, are you ready for the first day of school?" The principal asked, softly. Sensei Lu lifted the packages and bags to see what the pounds are. S. Brick held the bags too, and feel that it was 10 pounds. "Lu Shawn, it's 10 pounds in all of them." He said.

"What? Didn't I send you in your e-mail? It is supposed to be like under 5 pounds?" Sensei Lu bursted out. The Principal calmed him down. The teens all laughed. The late girl and three boys came. The late girl was so short like a 13 year old. Her name was Bubbles. All of the girls went to her because she's popular. "Wow Bubbles. I like your purse." The girls said.

"PURSE?" Principal asked coming over. "Well, nice purse, but no purses allow. Sorry, just today then." Sensei Lu came to the three late boys which was Bubbles's friends. She's a leader of the friends.

"Sensei Lu, you don't have to look at them like that. It's like a weird face you have. Quit it." Bubbles said sounding girly, and she is girly. She was eating a gum. Everyone can smell the gum it was, it was bubblegum.

"Didn't I said no GUMS allow?" It was always Lu says. The Principal, S. Brick, and the friends of Bubbles all laughed at his talking. Bubbles crossed her hips.

"Ok fine then. Let's start class." Sensei Lu said. "You guys will have class of D5, and your teacher is S. Brick. Don't be very silly because he's a scientist."

"My pleasure to meet S. Brick. I don't know how you are really a scientist." Bubbles greeted. S. Brick stared at her, like very serious. Bubbles stared at him too.

"You... please act nice." S. Brick said. The teenagers all stopped laughing, except Bubbles. Bubbles wasn't laughing, but talking all popular. Even though, her age wasn't older than every teacher. She doesn't like school, and listens to musics.

"C'mon, let's get ready for school." The Principal said, and that's all he said. He doesn't have anything to think of.

The school was ready, and nobody was late. The teens have to check-in at the first day of school. They don't have lockers, just little drawers putting little things inside. Like cell phones, earplugs, and other stuffs that are electronics. S. Brick locked the electronics inside the box, and was ready for class.

"Good morning. I am Scientist Brick. We can't allow teens eat here, well maybe if I says to. We can't play video games, eat, drink, sleeping, and talking in here. Well, you can talk anyways." S. Brick introduced.

"Oh cool! We can eat! What can we eat anyways?" Someone started the word out.

"Something smells bad. Why is the bad smelling thing smells like a sock?" Brick asked. "I know it's between you guys doing this. I can tell where it was from." Brick opened the container. That sock looks disgusting. It was a school sock use for uniforms.

"It's a boy's sock." Brick could tell. "Now tell me who did it." Brick looked at every teenagers' shoes to see if there was one sock missing. "You. Where is your sock?" Brick asked.

"My sock? I have my sock." He said, and pulled the sock up. The sock was down, so he can't see.

"Ok, but that is not a school sock." Brick could figure out. "Is it you who is behind.?"

"Me?" That boy said behind the one who was wearing old regular socks. He showed the sock to Brick. It was a brand new one.

"You want it brand new right? Why don't you get it from the office? You see now, Five Star(a name) has a brand new sock from his left side, and his right side is regular old sock. Did you stole it from him?"

"Yeah, what else?" He bursted out.

"Now tell me did you put that stinky sock up in the container?" Brick asked pointing to the container. It smells bad for a second. Those teenagers had to cover their nose or squeeze the nose so they wouldn't smell it.

"Scientist Brick, I did it. I put it in the container all by myself." Bubbles raised her hand.

Brick looked at Bubbles. "So this is how the first day goes." He said. "Out of control."

"What does that mean?" Those kids bursted it out.

"No lunch after 35 minutes. If you talk once more, no lunch after an hour." Brick ordered.

"No lunch?" Those kids bursted it out again. That time was longer than before.

After 1 hour, the teenagers get to eat their lunch. Those kids were not mad at all anyways.

"B4! Let's go line up, and to beat that crap up!" Bubbles yelled to her friends that are all boys.

"Beat me huh?" Brick asked coming over here. "I should put you guys in time-out. I should put you guys in a different room. I should teach you more to respect yourself. You know school has been perfect as all, and I am here to teach you science all the way to the end of school. I should let you guys be a good student than for extreme."

"Oh yeah. Since you really figure out a lot of things, then let me handle you up. I know you are a good scientist because you are a scientist! Don't make me beat you up quickly." Bubbles point it out.

Brick laughed. "You guys are only 17, and you can't beat me up. I am 23 years old (A/N: Sorry for mixing up the ages)."

"So?" Bubbles dig. She had her fists ready, and tried to punch the scientist, but that scientist knows how to fight. He really can kick their butts. The B4 kids are tired, but they weren't scare at all.

"First time, first day, you guys won't enjoy the teacher of me. But you will one day likes me as a teacher." Brick said, getting his pen out.

"Ah, you're not going to write one me right?" Bubbles asked. The teens all laughed while eating their lunch.

5 more minutes later, Bubbles sat back down next to her friends. "The only thing I want is to get rid of that teacher, he's a bastard. I mean he's really smart, and tough. But he's really mad at us at the first day of school." Bubbles said, eating her rice.

"Well, you better tell your mom or parents thought anyway. Or I mean you really should tell the principal to get rid of him. But I kind of like him because he can figure out stuffs easily. And he's really smart. I mean he's really tough, and he's a scientist that good." One of B4 teens said.

"Well, you better shut up." Bubbles said, done eating her rice.

"I hate him. And I don't like him. Maybe one day I will." The other B4 person said.

"C'mon, why do we have to agree with this? The last boy from B4 said while eating his lunch quickly.

Bubbles stood up, and put her box of lunch and her fork down. "This school sucks... and even in the first day of school. I came to Band School. Band school means the best, but even in my secondary of this Band level sucks... I came here for 3 years... Not even a good teacher has taught me. These teachers sucks." Bubbles murmured.

Now it was done with lunch time, and head back to class. All of the students came back to D5, and head back to learn.

"Ok. Have a good lunch already?" S. Brick asked. The students all nodded, except B4 kids. Brick knew they were really being tired, so he pull out a stick and smashed onto one of them.

"Ryan. Oscar. Bubbles. Andy. Go out, and have a time out already. Not participating in class, and gets bad grades. Here, these are your score." Brick handed to them. It was a big fat zero.

"WHAT? I know better. I have my own, bot your own. C'mon, Ryan, Oscar, Andy let's go out and have a talk." Bubbles leaded.

"Um, I didn't even a zero anyways. I got 100% on every test from today." Ryan told Bubbles.

"You know, this school really sucks. I have been smart since my first level of school, and second level of school. Starting this one, is too much of a work. I am not even a student you know?" Bubbles said, folding her arms.

Brick sighed, and closed the door.

"Tutz.. He's really mad at us. It doesn't matter if he is really mad at us if we do better than _him._ We will show him prove, right Ryan?" Bubbles said.

"Um, Bubbles. Like I said. I like him too. Know you guys hate him, maybe you will like him next time." Ryan said.

"Ryan. I said my name sucks. I mean really, I don't like it when people call me Bubbles in a teenage way. It looks like I am a little child. Remember, I have a nickname. My name is Boey... for short." Bubbles said.

"Right, but your real name is Bubbles." Andy pointed.

"Me and you, Andy. You are really high at everything. Same grades as me, and everything like me is the same. I bet this time, we both can be top in school again like in our first year and second year. Dude, I have known you guys 5 years. That means we were 12 years old." Bubbles said.

"So you mean we never change?" Oscar asked. Bubbles nodded.

After school, the four teenagers head out of the school. Bubbles was listening to her music in her ear plugs. Bubbles didn't sang with it, she was messaging to her boyfriend.

From Brick's side. Brick was home by the time he was in his phone. Brick opened the door. He lives in an apartment. He only have his grandpa, and his mother died yesterday. Brick was glad that he did great, but now that he saw his mother died. Besides, she was at the hospital for like a month.

His grandpa was about 70 years old. He cooked dinner, and waited for his grandson. Brick came back seeing his grandpa there.

"A... Nevermind." Brick didn't know what to say.

"So how was the first day of school?" His grandpa asked, always. "Well, tell me what happened too." His grandpa was really happy and glad. He had a smile on his face.

"Um, let's eat." Brick changed the subject from how the school was going. His grandpa smiled again, and begin his dinner.

"I think you are hungry." Grandpa said.

Brick didn't say anything or nod. Brick was done with his rice, and then went to his room. He closed it behind him. His grandpa didn't have a sad expression. He didn't eat after Brick headed to his room. Brick could hear the sounds from his grandpa washing dishes.

Morning came, the second day of school came. As usual, the kids all zoom in their classrooms. The classroom of D5. Brick taught them again,but this time was harder, it wasn't a review anyways.

Those teenagers thought it was going to be a review, but no it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Chapter 2

The next day at class, Scientist Brick began teaching the rest of the day. Joyfully the students was being nice to him. The principal was proud of them. The kids aren't really being nice to Brick, but just acting nice and kind to him. No one likes him yet anyways.

The day end, and Brick came to the front office. He sat down with all of the teachers plus the principal to have a conversation. "Band 4 is really that hard to teach. We need to teach them the hard way of stop eating in class, smoking during the lesson, sleep in class, and chewing gums to class. What will we do? Are we suppose to let their parents to have a conference with adults?" Principal asked.

Brick smiled. "Save it for your own expectations. It's your choice because you _are_ the principal, of of us aren't any adult like you."

"Right. I would say that we have to bring the parents to talk with us in the conference room." Sensei Lu said.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, Brick. There's going to be a new teacher coming to teach you class. She is going to come about 5 days. So she will be teaching them in the morning, and you teach them in the afternoon."

"Well, is it why that Band 4 is so difficult to teach?" Brick asked.

"She's not a teacher, but she is also like a scientist. So, she is doing your job for science." The principal said.

Brick nodded, and said. "Ok, deal."

The conference room ended their conversations.

Brick came out and saw the B4 kids ran to their old room. Inside was so many things like guitars and other instruments. They can have a conversation in there, and copy homework. Brick sighed, and opened to his book about life science.

He thought about the woman that is coming to their school. What will she do? Stealing his class for doing other objectives to his class. He thinks the woman is smart as him.

Next day arrived, and followed everything they did like yesterday.

Brick and Bubbles has been hating each other but always tries to be nice to them though.

Brick wanted to change his class, but he really want to make the teens grow better. There bands were so high that they can't even do better. (A/N: Bands are like Magnet Schools)

Brick finally got back to home, and watch his TV. He thought about the woman again, but he doesn't know her face yet anyways. She must be smarter than him or exactly the same as him. There is so many questions he wants the woman answer. Why does he feel this way though?

Did he see her before, like she is a scientist too, he must sees her everyday in his lab.

The only thing was Brick wants to be a better scientist. He really needs to understand his feeling to apply for his job. He must be good at the things, not bad at things though. He stared at his grandpa, and he was still 70, and he might be old to die for now. Then he would be the only one. The only one in his family.

Brick should find a couple before his grandpa dies. His mother just died one week ago. His father already died a long time ago like in 10 years. His grandma died about 15 years almost 16. His family must be in pain.

He wasn't sad and or cry when their family dies. If his grandpa dies, he would be in a few tears. He has been with him for 23 years. Carrying him around, and now he's old. He still can talk very well. Not even a mistake. He is now with a cane.

Brick smiled at his grandpa, and thought. _Hopefully, my grandpa doesn't die. And if he is going to die, he is not dying right now. So we could be together for some years... Or may not be with some years... It must be 5.. five more years... 5 to 1 more year... And I didn't show him the perfect scientist I am... I didn't become one yet... _Brick thought.

His grandpa was doing the work in the kitchen. He called. "Brick, it's diner time now."

Brick came to him and smiled. "So, what's for dinner today?"

"Then how's doing in the Band School?" His grandpa asked. "What happened? Did you do good?"

"Yes yes yes grandpa, don't ask me that now. I am always good."

"But it's just your first day on this year's Band 4."

"I know grandpa." Brick said. "Let's now eat dinner."

His grandpa smiled, and ate dinner with him.

The next day was always starting in the morning, the teens was in their class early playing video games, and chatting with friends.

"Next when that strict teacher comes, I will immediately run up to him for a yell." Bubbles said, smirking.

Brick came in the room, and Bubbles ran up to him. "Oh say, Brick S., it's been the pleasure to come in, but I heard you shouldn't have a phone in your broken pocket!" Bubbles yelled. "Oh and look. You took this picture, take a look at it!"

Brick didn't grab it, and he moved the way to his desk. Bubbles faced to him. "Ai-yah." Bubbles said.

"If you guys still acts like this, then go away from this class, I do not allow this to be a class like this. This is the class I wouldn't allow." Brick said.

"Ai-yah." Bubbles pointed.

"I would I would I would listen!" Oscar said.

Bubbles looked at him. "WHAT? Oscar, what are you talking about? Put your mind out? If this strict teacher says so, we must do what he wants. Because we don't need this teacher!" Bubbles said.

The teens didn't come with her.

"Bubbles, we need to learn though."

"If we need to learn, he will still be strict like always. And you know what, we still can't even learn from him." Bubbles said.

"You are right but we have to learn."

"ABOUT SCIENCE? SCIENCE IS THE MOST AND BORING ONE!" Bubbles yelled.

The teens was thinking that was about a true statement though.

So the students stayed with Brick, and Bubbles followed them.

The class ended again.

Another dinner for Brick from his grandpa. His grandpa was always waiting for him to come back. His dinner is always neat as always.

Brick looked at his grandpa. He was always showing a happy face. Brick smiled at him, and ate dinner with him. "Grandpa...-"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind..."

"Ok..."

Brick came to his room, and thought about his life. His family and himself. He put his hands on his eyes, which shows a covering hand. He needs the rest of the time to think about his family. And what will happen next.

It will always have a path to think about, it still have time to think about. If Brick doesn't find someone, he will be the end one. He is the one that has no other children to start their own adventures. That means he is the last one, the last one that is the last _last _name. It's not going to keep on going for another person.

Brick finally stop thinking about it anymore.

**Sorry, this is a short chapter, but will write longer next time. This story is mostly about Brick, but it's about ALL characters. I know this story is going to be longer for now because I won't be updating yet again. I have to finish the story PPGC, until I can write this whole story. Then I will write the new one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Chapter 3

Brick began to go to school, and fund out his wallet was gone. He had to restart going back to his house. He finally got his wallet and head to school. He hope today will go perfect and fine. He knew the teens would mess his work though.

Finally, he is near the school. He walked in, and saw everybody. He smacked his head. HE KNEW IT! Brick didn't want to disturb them, so he straighten up to his classroom. He was like a teenager. By the way, a teenager would not be like him.

When he used to be a teenager, he wasn't like all of them in this school.

He didn't want to tell and yell at them when they arrive in the classroom for their bell. He didn't want then to feel that way bad. But he was thinking of what to say.

The bell started to ring. RING RING RING!

The students all came in, and screamed. They were so happy and enjoyable. They sat down, and ready for a new lesson. They thought about doing whatever things they can. Brick smiled at them.

"Teh, teacher. You have an awkward smile." One of the B4 kids said.

"OK, guys. I just want to tell you something. And I know it would be embarrassing to hear about. This thing I am trying to tell you guys are from this morning's information. Don't do all those stuffs during school. It's not appropriate. It's not suppose to be seen in here." Brick explained.

"What about you? What happened to you when you are in our Secondary age?" Bubbles asked, bossy.

"I didn't do anything." Brick retorted.

Bubbles laughed, and the kids started to follow them. Brick sighed.

"Ok, let's start our lesson." Brick clapped.

That late afternoon came. They were having lunch now, and they were enjoyable again. They were enjoying lunch today. Today wasn't that best right?

Brick had to stay in for his students to test in. "You have time out already." Brick answered. _I just wish I wasn't here to teach them. I just hope that they did a good job. I just wished they would not be like this, be a normal kid would do._

Bubbles came in, and started a conversation inside the room. "Oscar, c'mon. We have lunch to share. We need you to be in here." Bubbles grabbed by his hand, and almost left the room.

"No, he has to stay, or I will mark you to time out." Brick said, across the room.

Bubbles stopped, and turned to him. "I don't need to learn from you. I just need my friend to be there. Now, is that your point?" Bubbles replied, meanly.

"I need you to stay in here time out." Brick yelled, not loud.

Bubbles laughed, " I don't have to, do I?" Bubbles continued to go out.

"I need you two to come back in or I will mark you both into detention." Brick shouted out from the room.

"Wow, how many?" The kids asked.

"None of your business. A time out is a no talking rule to be in here. You need to be in here for one more hour if you talk again." Brick stated.

Bubbles ran back here. "I never will get detention. STUPID JERK." Bubbles described, bossy. Oscar widen his eyes.

"Bubbles, maybe you should go, I will stay here." Oscar spoke.

"Ok." Bubbles smiled, and made a mean look at Brick.

Before Bubbles almost got out of the door. Brick yelled again. "I need you, to sign in the detention attention." Brick reminded.

Bubbles turned back at him, and signed the detention attention. Then she went out. She didn't care if she had detention or not.

"Now, Oscar. You want to sign or not?" Brick asked him, staring at his eyes.

"Sir, can I not sign in it?" He pleaded.

"Only if you don't talk. And you have to stay in here sitting on that chair right over there!" Brick replied.

He sat down there as what he was told by. He didn't really like the way the teacher wants him to do, but he used to like him as a teacher.

After school, Brick went back to home and began to go back to his house. He was not going to go to his grandpa because he wants to relax himself up. He silently walked in his room. He finally gets to check in his computer. Just about 2 hours later. He heard his grandpa called for dinner already.

The next day came. It was that a new teacher would come to teach. Brick totally forgot about that thing or news. He just wanted his class to learn better. He just wants to teach. He just wished he was already done teaching them. He might get a new teacher to teach them too. It's not even hard for him though.

He wandered off the morning to his way. He went in the office, and told the principal about some news. He was there about 1 hour. He had to go back to class. He started walking from up stairs' sidewalk. He heard a man's voice. He looked over there to the direction of front. He saw Sensei Lu. He was coming over to talk with him.

"I thought you were wandering around because there is a new woman in this school yard. I thought you were just going to be felling for her because you are just in here." Sensei Lu said, with a fake smile on his face.

"A woman?" Brick asked, "I have never heard of it."

"Oh, she's over there." Sensei Lu pointed down on the group of kids and with a teacher. Brick looked at what Sensei Lu's finger is located at. Then he saw the woman. The woman was wearing a pink shirt, with long red hair, blank skinny pants(not jeans), and a sports shoe. She looked back, and she saw the other kids coming over to learn.

"Oh I see." Brick said.

"NO no no. She's teaching your class remember?" Lu asked, to remind him.

"HA?" Brick heard it, and looked back. _Wow, a woman with that blink things? I never thought she would be like this. Well, she's the one. But I never get to see her face though, the how do I know what's up with her?_

Meanwhile at the D5 group with the new teacher. From the beginning of the school. 9:00. The new teacher was happy to greet them. "Hi, I am your new teacher for the morning class. I mean, not everyday." The new teacher greeted.

"Hi." Everyone greeted back, and was just feeling tired. "Hey, do you know how to play sport?"

"Yes, and this is what we are doing today." She replied, and show them what they are doing today. They have to jump over the mud. The mud is about 10 long. She's expecting them to jump more than 3 feet long.

"We will start with you in the green." She let him to give a try. A try for them wasn't hard. They thought it was going to be, but it wasn't.

After 5 people gone up to perform. "How about you?" She asked Oscar.

"Me, no I am not good." He said.

"Ok, how about you in the girl uniform." She asked, which was Bubbles.

"Me?" Bubbles asked. "How about you try it first, teacher?"

"Ok." She begin to jump over it. She jumped over 3 feet, and step on top of it. Bubbles's face was mean now. "Ok, I have done it. Now, why don't you give it a try?"

Bubbles stepped out of the sidewalk, and begin to jump. She jumped on the two feet long one, and her legs were still attached to one another of her shoe. She tried to let her feet off of the mud, and then she fall down. The mud has covered her body except the diaphragm up to her head. Everyone laughed.

Bubbles was angry, and then got up.

"Nice, but try it next time," The teacher said, "If you can't do it, and that does not fit for you, then this isn't for you. By the way, my name is Blossom! Call me Miss L. or Scientist Blossom." She waved er hand at everyone.

"Good morning Scientist Blossom, my pleasure to meet you as our new teacher!" The teens greeted, while the others said Miss L. and Scientist Blossom.

"Ok, have a nice day!" Blossom waved good bye to them, and smiled. "They did a great job." She returned to the office, and packed up. She packed up and headed back home.

There came a voice. "Hey!"

Blossom looked behind. It was a teacher that is a man. She thinks it was the D5 afternoon class teacher. "Hello." She begin.

"Are you the new teacher?" He asked.

"Yes, and are you the afternoon class from D5?" Blossom asked.

"Yes. I am Brick." He shake his hand with Blossom.

"Oh, and I am Blossom. Well, I will give you my phone number, so I can call you for school." Blossom got her phone out, and gave it to Brick.

Brick gave it to Blossom. They both started adding their number.

"Thanks. Well, see you tomorrow!" Blossom waved, and walked back to home.

Brick did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning came, and the weather was as perfect as the sun reflecting from its hot energy. School was starting. The time was 7 in the morning, and the high school teenagers were not ready for their another day of learning.

"Yay, it's another new day to start school and learn about some _stuffs_." One of Bubbles's friends said, sarcastically. They went in to the classroom, and sat on their seat, tired. They were so bored, and they were so not going to pay attention to Blossom, the new teacher.

"I'm so bored today," the boy from their classroom said.

"We know everybody's bored!" Bubbles completely fell her words out. "I am also bored! It doesn't mean you are bored, and I am not bored! Look, are you the only one who was with the lazy butt kicked out of the chair? Then, just sit down and rest!"

"Um, Bubbles... I am already sitting down when I said I was bored!"

"Then spit out your words! You need A rest I said!"

"But I don't need a rest, you should. I already took one this morning!"

"Then- whey... Hey, you just calm down and be quiet!"

"But I am already quiet."

"I don't care, then just do your work! Don't talk to me, nor claim about me!"

"But, I don't have work to do, I already finished it. And, you made me answer for you, and I am not claiming on you or talking to you. I am answering you."

"SHUT UP! You just have to sit down and practice BOWLING!"

"Bubbles, why don't you practice bowling?" Oscar asked.

"I don't need to! I am already good at it!" screamed Bubbles.

Oscar went away, and sat back down on his chair; looked at Bubbles whose talking to the boy. _That Zhi has very sensitive skills and mental headings. He know what exactly Bubbles is saying, and replied it fast._

Blossom came in, and said, "Good morning, put your _cell phones _on the bucket or little locker. C'mon c'mon, wake up! You need to learn about some new stuff!"

All of the teens put their cell phones in the locker, and prepared for class.

All of the students were still not listening to her. Blossom tried to each hem a lesson, but her speech was useless. Then she thought of an idea. The idea wasn't a school thing; she knew those kids are going to like it.

Blossom pulled out the controller and he airplane flew around he room. Everyone was awoke and saw a TEACHER playing airplanes. Everyone looked at Blossom and gasped. She was really playing.

"Oooohhh... A teacher playing!"

Blossom smiled, "Great. Then let's start our lesson today."

So everybody listened the whole day.

Lunch came and Blossom sighed, "That wasn't really what they were suppose to learn."

"Hi Blossom." a familiar voice came, and it was Brick. Blossom saw him went to the room. She smiled, then went back in the room. "Seems like you will be teaching the afternoon class right?"

He seem to nod but wasn't. He wasn't listening, "Uh.. yeah..." he answered getting up from the drawer at the corner of the table.

"What are you looking for?"

"I found it, it's just my file for the students..."

Blossom looked at it and smiled, "Your lessons for them today right?"

Brick shook his head and head out. "Well, I better get to lunch today."

"Yeah, wait for me too!" Blossom came along.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Bubbles...<p>

Bubbles sat down with the lunch she has. "Ahh... whatever..."

"You're thinking about the lesson right? That was pretty interesting. I am starting to like this teacher because she has new experiences every time..." Oscar described.

"Every time? New experiences? Like this teacher?" Bubbles yelled at him. "What are you thinking? It has been just 2 days. And last time, I was unable to move and that mud was fallen because I stepped on it for a very long time. You know how many laughs were there? They were laughing at me!"

"Woah... Bubbles, what's with that dish tray?" Andy asked.

Bubbles looked at her dish tray, "I kind of sort them into this tray and eat like McDonald."

Everyone dropped there forks down, "What a relieve. Bubbles, this is the first time I have ever seen you like that!"

Bubbles purposely put her fork down and eyed on them, "What do you what you're saying? I am starting to learn something new and I want to TRY it and I don't Want anyone to LAUGH and Talk about me like that!"

Ryan sat next to Bubbles and said, "C'mon Bubbles, we were just kidding... You know that."

Bubbles smirked, "Hmmm... Seems like that boy from 5 years ago we have been teasing will be vanish. Last time, the mud was stupid because of the new teacher."

Ryan smirked, "Are you talking about him? No way, last time we made fun of him and now we are going to?"

"Yeah... Let's be there after school."

Andy replied, "I'm not sure if that's what you think. We teased him when we were 12 years old... Last time, he was really surprised when Bubbles made that decision."

Bubbles stared at Andy, "ANDY! A-N-D-Y! What are you saying?"

Andy hide his face and ate. "Just pretend I didn't say that."

Bubbles pulled his hair from across, "Just pretend you didn't say that? Just pretend that never happened? Just pretend Ryan and Oscar said that?"

Ryan and Oscar heard that and pulled Andy's hair too.

The other tables were watching their play. Andy then screamed, "Stop it please. Sorry." sounding soft.

Bubbles sighed, "Fine.."

Ryan then said, "That was stupid that you said it will never happened or that it never happened."

"Yeah right Andy." Oscar agreed.

Bubbles got up and threw away the trash.

The 3 of them looked at Bubbles, "Bubbles... You haven't finished it yet."

"I'm not eating it."

* * *

><p>After the lunch has ended, the students came in and sat down. "Everyone good afternoon."<p>

"Good afternoon Scientist Brick."

So then it was ended.

The B4 kids, 3 of them, wasn't really going to do this but all of them went to Bubbles.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Not sure..." Oscar scratched his head.

Ryan them prompt, "Wait... What's that plan going to be? Please tell us what it is before we even do it. We have to know because I don't think we can be able to do it or not."

"Of course we can," Bubbles smiled, and then she explained.

"What! We're going to follow him and pour down plant dirt and water at him? That..."

"T-t-t-th-that-that that that can't work!" Andy stammered.

Bubbles smirked and grab them.

So they followed him and hided too. "Hey, he isn't going back home."

"Darn, then I must just go to where he stops so I can pour it already."

"I just hope it ends ok." Andy the smart one replied.

"Yeah yeah right Andy," Bubbles slapped his head, "Shut up." That was an ouch. Bubbles still was peeking to see what he is doing, "I can't stand this person, we must just pour it already."

* * *

><p>One hour later... Blossom came and hear a crying from behind the bushes. She went to see who it was. <em>Who cares, I'm not scare to see it. <em>She then saw a boy, a familiar boy from the Band School from the class of D5. She went over there and talked to him, "What happened?"

He was still crying and didn't know who it was.

Blossom smiled, "Come out so I can talk to you. I can help you. What happened? Why are you here and not at home? Why are you crying?"

Then he looked up and saw Scientist Blossom. He then said, "Scientist Blossom!" still in a crying mode.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me, I will trust you, I don't easily tell on people."

Then he stopped crying. "The B4 kids... It's the B4 kids..."

"B4?"

"Bubbles, Andy, Oscar and Ryan."

Blossom gasped, and asked him how it happened.

_Flashback_

_The boy, Hugh was searching for something. He isn't going home or anything. Then he found where he wanted to go. So he went in. The B4 kids were confused so they followed._

_When Hugh went out, the B4 kids hided. Hugh went to the trees and found himself a spot. He seems like he is keeping his secrets from his parents. He went there and did his homework. Then a dirt of flowers fell down and a splash of water came second. His homework was wet. He looked around and then looked up. He saw the B4 kids._

_He rapidly got up and tried to run away from them. He doesn't want to be teased again after five years. Those B4 kids came to him and was laughing, but mostly it was Bubbles._

"_Bubbles, are we done yet?"_

_She shook her head and stared at Hugh, and then she got her scissors out and the 3 B4 boys were going to run away and get Bubbles down._

"_Bubbles are you crazy?" Ryan got her scissors and put it down. Then he went to Hugh, and pint at him, "Today, we will let you go this time." Ryan didn't noticed that he was holding the scissors in front of Hugh. "Ugh... ahh?"_

_Andy laughed and Bubbles went to Ryan, "I refuse to accept. I never said to. How come you ruined my plan?"_

_Andy went over there and shushed her mouth. "We will go now!" So the B4 kids went away and Bubbles staring back at him._

_Hugh started to pack up and run to the bushes and then cried._

_End of Flashback_

"Ha? So that's what happened?"

"And that day we were doing the mud, B4 kids told me to do the mud with them or they will cut my uniform."

_Flashback_

"_Do it or I will cut your uniform." Bubbles smirked._

"_Yeah, let's see how people see you. They might be laughable." Oscar joked._

_So Hugh agreed to that because he doesn't want to be cutted by. So they dig the mud into a hole. Bubbles told ugh that it was for the teacher to fall. Then they covered the hole and it perfectly fit the whole jumping area._

_..._

_The new teacher came and was able to start the jump for everyone. Hugh was so afraid that the teacher would jump right into the 2 feet mud. But Hugh sighed when Blossom jumped over 3 feet. Bubbles was sore._

_End of Flashback_

"So that was when Secondary Number 471 student Bubbles tripped while jumping onto the mud?"

He nodded, "Thank goodness that Scientist Blossom didn't fell. I'm glad that Bubbles fell because she was the person who started that idea."

Blossom smiled and patted onto his hair, "Now, why do they make fun of you?"

_Flashback_

_At school in 6th grade, Hugh was doing his work inside the classroom while the school ended. The B4 kids came up to him and started making fun of him. _

"_Hey, you seem to be lonely right?" the girl said._

"_Please don't be so mean." Hugh pleaded._

"_Be so mean? Hehehe. You are just a boy who likes school and enjoy school. I think you won't be able to be that smart kid." she said, thinking of the future._

_So the B4 kids got their scissors out and cut his bottom uniform where the foot was. So they planned to make fun of him so people can laugh at him. His uniform was teared into bottom pieces and Bubbles put them onto his head._

_So Hugh went out crying._

_(A/N: They teared his uniform from the leg part ok?)_

_End of Flashback_

"They have teased me for 5 years."

Blossom was shocked that they knew Hugh for a very long time. "Ok, go home now. It is late now. Just go back home ok?"

So Hugh went back home. Blossom sighed, "Today I have learned something new about them."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 sucks...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Sir Chapter 5

The school has ended. Perhaps it would be better than that. The school was almost near the weekend, so the students went home as they usually do.

Brick and Blossom was packing up to go leave the school. The office right now had few teachers in there, including the principal and Sensei Lu. Blossom came to the other teachers that were there and talked, "Is our conference going to be next week?"

One of the women had no clue, "Well, I'm not sure..."

The Principal came and answered it for Blossom, "I will put it for tomorrow..."

Blossom smiled, and placed her bag on her shoulders, then head to the front door to leave.

Brick did the same to go see his grandpa. He might be cooking for him already. The clock hit 6 now, and the evening came. Brick got his keys out and unlocked the door. He smelled fresh food in the kitchen. He put his keys down and went into the kitchen. He was about to say a word, but his lips came out nothing.

He saw his grandpa's expression happy, but not that happy like real joy. Brick then said, "Let me help you."

The grandpa looked at him, smiling, "How was school?"

Brick kept on holding onto the dish, he knew his grandpa would start to say that again. "Grandpa, it was good as always. Now you don't need to know what I'm doing at school, as long as I did well."

"Well, it seems like you have problems to deal with the kids. Did anyone like your teaching?"

Brick turned to face at him, "Grandpa, it is the 3rd day of teaching in Band 3."

His grandpa took his bowl of soup to the table and sat down, "Then have some fish, chicken, spinach-" he gave it to Brick's bowl.

Brick's eyes rolled, "Thanks but..." he looked at the pot on the rears, it was burning. He quickly went over there, and he turned the fire off.

* * *

><p>The next day, the school building was as usual as always. "Good morning..." the teens replied.<p>

Blossom greeted, "Hey, how was your day yesterday? The other day, we had to the mud jumping, did you guys practice?"

Bubbles looked at her desk with her eyes looking like she was blind, "Sheesh, we don't have to practice. Since I'm not good at it." Bubbles said, touching to her knees, not looking at the teacher.

"No... I had homework. So I couldn't practice at all..." the girls said.

Blossom looked surprised. "Ok, let's start our lesson today. Turn the book to page 345."

Some people did, and some of the people didn't. Especially the B4 kids, but Oscar.

Blossom spotted many people that are not listening, "Um... Turn the page to 345, or you will be out of the room." Blossom repeated one more time. "Get up or go out."

The B4 kids stood up except Oscar who was listening to Blossom. They went up to Blossom with their hands shook like they were sleeping of a sudden. Blossom looked at them, and shook her head still holding the book.

"I will and but you will have to talk first," Bubbles said, sounding sleepy, bossy still.

Blossom shook her head again, wanting to give them a chance. "Sit down then. If you don't follow my instructions, then leave. Or I will write you up, now turn to the page of 345."

The 3 went back to their seats, and they all opened the page to 345, lazily.

Blossom taught the morning and soon it was done.

* * *

><p>The lunch period came, and the B4 kids were lazy and sleepy. Oscar followed them, and he was too worried if Bubbles would yell at him.<p>

"Hello Bubbles..." he greeted.

"Why were you evening listening to that woman?" Bubbles asked, sounding sleepy.

Oscar rolled his eyes, "I don't want to get detention or have to go out for time-out. I don't either want to go get in trouble."

"We are always the kids that gets in trouble a lot. Dummy. We are the lousy kids and the populars," Bubbles said. Then she got her lunchbox out and started eating her food in her box, sitting next to her friends.

After lunch, Brick had to teach the class of D5 kids. Still, some people didn't like him, and some others liked him because he's too smart.

"Oh, I get to chat here," Bubbles said, bossy. Then she saw people throwing bags of chips in the air, and glanced at Brick. He was outside facing the front. Bubbles smiled, and she exclaimed, "Do it! Throw higher! Give it to me!" Bubbles waved her hands to them.

They gave it to her, and she threw it. Then she saw Brick coming in. Brick saw the mess, and asked, "What's wrong in here? Who did this mess?"

Bubbles lied, "They did. They did that." pointing at them. Brick looked at them, still not trusting if Bubbles was even right. He sighed agreeing with Bubbles. "Come sign in the detention."

The kids were so confused, "What?" They came to Brick, and signed the detention slip. Bubbles laughed in her mind.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school, Brick and Blossom came to the office having a meeting. "Ok, today we will be discussing about the students. If one of the students fails, we need a Parent Teacher conference." the Principal prompted.<p>

So the conference starts at the time when the principal started.

* * *

><p>One hour later, they had the discussion from Blossom. She made the idea of making the kids doing more work and better give them chances. So they agreed.<p>

Brick was going to buy him some medicine for his grandpa. His grandpa wanted him to buy some healthy foods, so he went to the store. Then he heard something outside. He came out, and saw one of the B4 kids were captured by a ton of strong guys. He hurried after to chase. He's not even a police or something, but he sure is a scientist, a regular one.

While he followed the tracks, the place was so dirty and old. Plus it was like near the mountains and forests, just trees around. He finally saw an old house, and it had a door which can lead through without a knob. There were windows everywhere, and they were gigantic. Brick tip toed to the house, and peeked in. He saw that it was Ryan. Ryan, one of the B4 students. He was there, but why? The strong guy also captured a boy, but was not sure who it was. Brick saw them, and he threw a rock at them. It aimed to the person, and it was a nice shot.

"Who's out there?" the person came out, and Brick hurried in without being seen. He tried to untie the rope around Ryan.

"S. Brick, why are you here?" he asked.

"Let's just hurry," he is still trying to untie the rope, then the person came in. He knocked him down and tied Brick.

"Who are you?"

Brick didn't answer.

Then the person smirked, he tried to put Brick in the rope too. He got up to him and Brick noticed it. He moved around and the person kept on following him. Ryan was shocked, he saw Brick going everywhere, not running. Brick doesn't care about the rope but trying to let the person fall for his trick. _Wow Scientist Brick! Amazing..._ Then a bat hit Ryan from the back and then tied him up again. Brick stopped and got the person's shirt and threw him down.

"Tie me up then," Brick said.

"I'm not falling for your trick."

"I'm not doing that anymore. You can Really tie me up."

Then the person tied him up. Brick sat down with the ropes tied in. He didn't care. Then Ryan woke up and saw Brick there. "S. Brick, you are tied up too?"

"Yes," gently he answered, not looking at him.

"Where are those creeps?"

"Went out for some fish frying."

"How do you know?"

"Can't you smell it?"

Ryan then relaxed and smelled it. "Oh yeah... How come I don't know that!"

Brick smiled.

Then the the big gigantic window came in with a person. The window didn't have windows so it was like an old house or building. It was easier to come in though.

The person looked at the two of them being knotted. He looked outside and a gave a nod to someone outside. He tried to look for the criminal while he was holding his gun.

Then the 3 of them heard loud booming voice. Those creeps came in and saw the person who was holding gun. "Who are you!"

The gun person smirked, then try to shoot at them.

"He has the 101 gun bullet," Brick mumbled.

Ryan asked, "What? What did you say?"

"It means he is a police officer or even a detective becoming a higher level class. You see his card over there on the lanyern?" questioned Brick, giving him the clues.

"Oh I see."

The gun shooting came and where the hurtful situation came. It was that there was a bomb outside and the smoke came. The gun person got Brick and Ryan out. "Stay here _with them._"

So they stayed behind. The gun person went back in.

"Wow, is he crazy? There is smoke inside and now he's going back in?" Ryan prompted.

The others said, "Hi, please stay calm. We will have the doctors come in an emergency. Our partner Butch will handle the case inside. So don't worry."

"Yes..."

Brick glanced at the Detectives, "Wow... you must be the high level investigators or detective class in here the city."

Ryan's jaw dropped, "What?"

The woman said, "Yes indeed. We're here to check the cases and let the criminals out to have a conversational talk meeting. So, please wait. Oh, and could you guys tell us why you guys are in here?"

Ryan explained, "It was because of me. Those creeps were always following me, and kept on telling me to give them money. So today, I was walking up in this hill and arrived here on accident. Then, I saw them and they grabbed me. Then the bat hit me and I was tied into a rope. Thank goodness S. Brick was going to save me! Then you guys came! Oh, by the way how did you know that there was a crime here?"

The woman's face looked defeated, "I don't know what you're saying really. How old are you?"

"17."

"Ok... We came here because there was one person who called us to come over and investigate it."

"11971," a sounded like radio came on and said.

"Yes sir?" the woman answered. Then she came to the other field to talk to the Officer.

Then Butch came out with the criminal in handcuffs, "Don't even tell me why you're here, Ryan."

Ryan was shocked, how does he know his name? "Ha?"

"I'm coming to your school in 3 days for an emergency. Watch your side Ryan. You're one of the B4 kids right? We're dealing with you," he answered.

"So, he's Ryan the one the principal talked about," the team member said coming over.

Butch didn't answer and turned his face over to the warning signs and went away.

"Let's go Ryan," S. Brick said.

Ryan was so confused, he was the B4 kids, but what's so wrong with that?

* * *

><p>The next day after school, the loud cracking came along the side. It was screaming. It was between a girl and a boy talking.<p>

"Eddie!" Bubbles screamed while holding onto the fence. "Eddie, why did you do these?"

The other side of the fence.

"Bubbles, I don't like you anymore. Let's break up!" the boyfriend of Bubbles announced. The name was Eddie. His friends were there with him too.

Bubbles was grasping the fence again, "Eddie, you stupid! I hate you! Eddie!" she cried, then her faced got redder.

"I don't like you anymore! Go away!" Eddie shouted over the fence, and then his friends got him.

Then Brick and Blossom came, "What's wrong in here?"

"Eddie!" the crying girl yelled then looked at the teachers, "Why are you here? Go away!"

"What is the yelling over here?"

"Eddie!" Bubbles cried, then saw Eddie disappeared.

* * *

><p>At night, Blossom heard a loud cracking again and searched where it was. It was at her apartment, and it came almost next door. Blossom opened the door and saw Bubbles there.<p>

Bubbles was there with a knife next to Eddie's neck. "Why are you here?"

"Bubbles, what are you doing?" the teacher asked.

"Go away or I will kill him immediately!"

Blossom sighed, and went in closer.

"What are you doing?"

"Put the knife down and tell me why are you trying o kill him?"

"Ah... Please, teacher... Please save me." the boy said, just trying to not die.

"He broke up with me! He needs to die! Why did you break up with me?" Bubbles cried and turned to Eddie fearfully and almost stabbed Eddie in the knife.

Blossom called the police, and then said, "Bubbles put the knife down."

"No, until he tells me the answer!"

Then Blossom looked outside and saw police officers coming in. Butch came in ad didn't say anything.

Bubbles screamed, "POLICE OFFICERS! Go away!" She was so shocked to see Police Officers.

Butch stared at the boy and then the girl, and sighed. He backed up and spoke, "What's your name?"

"Me? My name is Bubbles and this is my ex-boyfriend named Eddie!" she screeched, still holding onto the knife.

"Bubbles, please put down the knife or I will arrest you."

"Go and finish it! Go arrest her already!"

"What? What did you say? Eddie, how dare you!"

"Why do you need to kill this boy even if he is your ex-boyfriend?"

"He broke up with me without me knowing it! He tricked me! I need to know why he did this!"

Butch then sighed not wanting to do this. "Let me tell you one thing. Everyone can let them go. It doesn't matter if they break up with you. You can find someone, someone that is better."

"I don't care! I need to kill him!" she cried again.

"I will say a story. There was this one girl who had a boyfriend and then lost their parents. She noticed that her boyfriend was breaking her up. But she wouldn't let him go, but then she refused to not wanting to know the answer. She realized how bad the boyfriend were. The girl started crying everyday and night. She did what she takes to be only a girl and didn't want to kill either of herself and her ex-boyfriend."

"What? Don't care?" Bubbles asked, got the knife down and Eddie went out.

Butch nodded to the group and they headed in. They got the knife and searched for something that was involved with this case.

Butch stood next to Bubbles who was knelling on the floor. "Why?" she said.

"Anyone could hate someone and anyone could like someone. When I was little. I liked someone but then I hate her."

"Then what did she do when you hate her?"

"She was an atrocious, terrible, painful girl. She had awful grades. She bullied because she was popular. Though, she was pretty, but bad."

Bubbles didn't say anything, then stood up. "Thank you very much."

Butch sighed, _Even if I did like someone... I wouldn't even tell them what I think._

The group took Bubbles to the Police Force. One of the members of the detectives came to Butch, "Good job," showing a thumbs up.

"Tit."

"Oh c'mon, you did well," they said.

* * *

><p>After the Police Force, Bubbles went out and sat down on a bench. Blossom came and traveled to her. "How do you feel now?"<p>

"Good. I want to be normal."

Blossom smiled, "I want to tell you one thing. Being popular isn't a thing that can be done. No one can trust you after all of being so rude like your boyfriend breaking up with you."

"I want to be normal like you. I want to know everything."

"Now start your life. Going to a Band school, they don't allow make-up on. So, after you go back to school, don't wear make-up on," the educator said.

Bubbles inverted to Blossom, "I will..."

* * *

><p>One hour later, Bubbles went home.<p>

"Mom. I'm back!"

Bubbles's mom came to her, "How come you are coming back at night?"

"I'm sorry..." she replied, "And here. Take this." Bubbles gave the money to her mom.

Her mom realized the money now, and gasped.

_Flashback_

"_Mrs. Soy, please come in," the principal announced, "Sit down too."_

_Mrs. Soy (Bubbles's mom) sat down and had a conference just with him._

"_Do you know what's up to your daughter lately?"_

"_No. I know she talks with her friends a lot."_

"_Ok, do you know how much money she has now? She has more than a parent even need to earn."_

_The mom was shocked, "Bad Bubbles. How did she come up with that much? I was always wondering that."_

"_That's because she go out to find money for herself."_

"_That's why I see her getting a lot of expensive stuffs."_

"_Ok, she go out with people and when she needs the money, she herself wants them to agree with her to do the thing that she wants and experienced that those boys would give her the money. But I'm not sure exactly. We did a plan to her and see what this girl is really up to."_

_The mother nodded, and the conversation was still on. Then it was evening time, and the conference ended. The mother went out thinking of Bubbles being so popular. Right pass her was Blossom the new teacher coming in the conference with the other teachers. They had another meeting about the D5 kids._

The mother saw Bubbles gave her it and went back to her room, _Just how much did she really earn? Did she earn it today again?_

* * *

><p>School was about to start, and the 3 B4 kids was waiting for Bubbles to come. Then they saw her and ran up to her. "Bubbles, you have no make-up on! You look so good cool!" Oscar described.<p>

So they head in to school.

Bubbles went in to the teacher's lounge, then saw Blossom. "Hi S. Blossom. Thanks for the advice."

Blossom smiled, "Here, I have a small gift for you."

Bubbles opened it and saw the ticket. The ticket to Bowling! "I'm surprised now, we haven't gone to a Bowling Field Trip since the first day of school. I have a feeling, we don't play Bowling anymore..."

"I know you love to bowl, so I give you that and that's that."

"Ok, thank you!"

"Oh well, Principal said we might have another Bowling Field Trip and including a teacher to help you guys learn."

Bubbles nodded, and headed out. _I can't wait! B4 kids will win this! I know that! So I must tell them that we will win the champion after the other time winning in the Field Trip! We were automatically entered into the Championships. I can't wait till the Championship comes! One more Bowling Field Trip and that's it! Win win!_

Blossom zoomed to class and began the lesson.

"Hey Bubbles, how come you are listening to the teacher right now?"

"Sheesh. Just shut up."

Blossom smiled. _Kids... Just learned how to become a human._

So lunch came and then was over. Then Brick had to teach the afternoon class.


End file.
